fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Princesses of Heart
The Seven Princesses of Heart (セブンプリンセス Sebun Purinsesu?, lit. "Seven Princesses") are maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness. They are called "Princesses" due to whoever can gather can summon the Final Keyhole, giving the person access to Kingdom Hearts and rule the universe. Members The seven Princesses of Heart are: *Kairi - Former resident of the Radiant Garden, adopted daughter of the mayor to Destiny Islands. Also a Keyblade wielder. *Alice (from "Alice in Wonderland") - Girl who became lost in the world of Wonderland. *Snow White (from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") - Princess of Dwarf Woodlands. *Jasmine (from "Aladdin") - Princess of Agrabah. *Belle (from "Beauty and the Beast") - "Prisoner" at Beast's Castle. *Cinderella (from "Cinderella") - Maiden of her home in the Castle of Dreams. *Aurora (from "Sleeping Beauty") - Princess of the Enchanted Dominion. Five of the Princesses of Heart are also a part of the Disney Princess franchise. Alice and Kairi are not officially part of the Disney Princesses, although Alice has occasionally appeared alongside them. Story Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Princesses of Heart came into existence in the aftermath of the Keyblade War when the χ-blade, an ancient weapon that both defends and exists by Kingdom Hearts, broke into seven pure lights and thirteen pure darknesses. The seven lights ended up becoming the hearts of the seven Princesses, who brought light back into the world and rebuilt them in thousands of fragments. Many years after the Keyblade War, a Keyblade Master named Xehanort researched the Keyblade War and learned of the Princesses' existences. However, unaware of their identities at the time, Xehanort searched them out as one of many plans to recreate the χ-blade. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep During the respective adventures of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, they each encountered three of the Princesses: Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella. Only Aqua encountered Kairi while in Radiant Garden, sensing a light from her and unknowingly making her a Keyblade wielder while placing a spell on the girl that would send her to someone who could protect her if such a situation arose. As a fail-safe once his plans to hastily forge the χ-blade through the reunion of Ventus and Vanitas failed, Xehanort orchestrated a series of events to manipulate Maleficent into starting a quest to gather the Princesses of Heart for him. One year after this event, Radiant Garden was invaded by the Heartless and the spell on Kairi took her to Destiny Islands. Kingdom Hearts The Seven Princesses of Heart make their first appearance in the very beginning of the game, during Sora's Dive to the Heart. There are four stained glass windows representing the four princesses who have been captured before the game's start, Belle, Cinderella, Aurora, and Snow White. There is also a fifth window with three stylized princess silhouettes on it representing the three free princesses, Alice, Jasmine, and Kairi. In order to open the Final Keyhole, Maleficent, the Heartless and Riku kidnapped each of the princesses from their respective worlds throughout ''Kingdom Hearts. During this kidnapping spree, Riku went to Neverland with Captain Hook under the belief that Wendy was the final Princess of Heart. Upon meeting her, Maleficent determined that Wendy was a false lead and Kairi was actually the final princess. But because Kairi had given her heart to Sora in the chaos of Destiny Island's destruction, the power of the princesses' hearts could not be fully utilized. Having overseen the events for his original self, Xehanort's Heartless Ansem possessed Riku's body and used the hearts of the remaining six princesses to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which could release Kairi's heart from inside Sora. When confronted later, Ansem told Sora about Kairi's heartless state. When Sora realized the truth, he stabbed himself with the Keyblade to free Kairi's Heart, an action that also revived the other six princesses and subsequently opened the Final Keyhole. The Princesses (minus Kairi) remained in Hollow Bastion to stop the flow of darkness that had begun to seep from the still-open Keyhole until Sora could return. Once the Keyhole was sealed, the princesses patiently awaited his victory against Ansem so that they could return home, which finally happened when Kingdom Hearts was sealed and the worlds restored. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and Kairi all appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as figments of Sora's memories from the events in Kingdom Hearts. Alice is once again captured by the Queen of Hearts, accused of memory theft, but Sora manages to exonerate her. Belle reappears in Hollow Bastion where the witch Maleficent forces her to turn the Beast into a Heartless, but Belle refuses and eventually sacrifices herself to protect the Beast. She is later restored by the defeat of Maleficent. Jasmine is once again captured by the evil vizier Jafar, but Aladdin and Sora come to her rescue in time. Aladdin is hoping to become a prince to become her equal, but later decides to be himself as to let Jasmine appreciate him for who he really is. Kairi does not appear in person, though she still plays the biggest role out of all Princesses. As Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy ascend Castle Oblivion, Sora's memories of her begin to alter and eventually replaced by her Nobody, Naminé. But, by remembering Kairi again, Sora started regaining his lost memories that had been torn away by Naminé. In Riku's story, Naminé appears as Kairi to tell Riku not to hide from the darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine and Belle appear in their worlds with minor roles in this game. Kairi is mentioned various times by Xion and Naminé, as well as reflected in Xion's appearance to Roxas. Although Wonderland appears, Alice does not. Kingdom Hearts II Belle and Jasmine once again play prominent roles in their respective worlds, but not as Princesses of Heart. They are both worried about their loved ones. Belle is locked in the east wing by the Beast, who is affected by Xaldin's influence. She meets Sora and co. when they arrive and asks them to free the Beast's servants, who are all locked in the castle dungeon and later goes off to follow Xaldin, only to be chased by a gigantic Heartless into the ballroom. The restored Beast runs into the rescue and manages to defeat the monster with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sometime later, Belle and Beast open a party, only to be interrupted by Xaldin once more who steals the Beast's precious rose, thus depresses him to the point that he decides to push Belle and Sora out from the castle. Belle manages to take back the rose when she gets captured by Xaldin and runs to safety, allowing Sora and the Beast to defeat him. The Beast then asks Belle to stay with him, which she happily agrees. Jasmine greets Sora, Donald, and Goofy when they first arrive at Agrabah and tells them of her worry for Aladdin, who has been going to town to look for action. She asks them to find him and ask him about the problem. Jasmine is one of the first to be persuaded by Iago's worth to join them. Sometime later, Jafar is released from his lamp and Agrabah is once again in chaos. While Iago leads Sora and the others to a trap, Jafar captures Jasmine and prepares to reign over the kingdom. The four warriors, however, escape his trap and manage to return on time to stop Jafar's malice one last time. In Tron's world, Space Paranoids, the password to access the DTD in the dataspace, was the names of the seven princesses. But once the MCP attempts to hack into it, Tron changes the password to the names Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Kairi is the princess with the largest role; she indirectly connects with Roxas and in turn remembers Sora, whom she almost completely forgot about due to Naminé's magic. She later gets captured by Organization XIII in their attempt to raise Sora's anger, causing him to defeat more Heartless and release more hearts to fuel the construction of Kingdom Hearts. In the World That Never Was, she is rescued by her Nobody, Naminé, and meets up with Riku, and later Sora. As they no longer have any place to go back to, they head toward the tower of the Castle That Never Was together to confront Xemnas and end the war once and for all. Once the war is over, she returns home with her friends; with Naminé and Roxas joined with her and Sora, respectively. Kingdom Hearts coded The data versions of Alice and Jasmine appear in their respective worlds, also data created from Jiminy's Journal. In this story, Alice has lost her memory and needs to remember her name; while Jasmine is simply captured by Data Jafar, waiting to be rescued. A data-based Kairi was shown in Neverland on the Clock Tower with Riku in a lost memory flashback. At the end of the game, the real Kairi appears alongside the real Sora and Riku where they read a letter from Mickey. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance After learning of Xehanort's goal, Yen Sid reveals to Mickey the origins of the Princesses of Heart and his fear that Xehanort's 13 Darknesses would go after the princesses and cast the worlds in darkness again if they did not form the Seven Lights to fight them. Despite not wanting to put the Princesses as a whole in danger, Yen Sid had Riku bring Kairi to him so she can master her Keyblade and aid the others in the upcoming battle. Powers and abilities Joint powers The seven Princesses possess only light within their hearts. These hearts of pure light allow them to open the Final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, which is supposed to hold absolute power over the universe. However, it can only be opened when they are all gathered, and their hearts are used in some form of ritual. Once the Keyhole is opened, the hearts return to the Princesses' bodies. Since their hearts are fragments of the X-blade, once they join with the 13 darknesses the weapon can be re-forged. The purity of their hearts also grants them abilities to keep darkness away or hold it back temporarily, something that comes natural to the Princesses merely by being in presence. The greater the number of Princesses gathered, the more effective this skill is. In addition, they can sense darkness, as shown when five of the princesses tell Sora of a great darkness nearby. They have also shown to have an ability to manipulate other people's powers; for instance, five of the Princesses grant Sora the power of fire, upgrading his Fire magic. According to the manga, the Princesses of Heart are able to travel through the Corridors of Darkness without any negative effects, as without darkness in their hearts, they cannot be corrupted. Also, in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Maleficent explains that she cannot obtain Aurora's heart, because it is of pure light. D-Links Cinderella becomes a D-Link for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as well as Snow White for Ventus and Aqua, after the events of their respective worlds transpire. As D-Links, they can project their powers to the three Keyblade wielders while remaining in their home worlds. Keyblade Kairi encountered Keyblade Master Aqua as a young child, and when she touched her Keyblade, the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony was accidentally performed, allowing Kairi to be able to wield a Keyblade and use it in battle during adolescent years. Because of this, Kairi is the first and only Princess of Heart to harness the power to wield a Keyblade. Official Disney Princesses The following are all eleven official Disney Princesses and a brief explanation in chronological order. Each has been certified an “Official Disney Princess” by Disney; some are born into the title (Aurora, Merida), some marry the son of a King (Cinderella), some marry a Reigning Prince (Belle) and some correspond to an equivalent title (i.e. Chieftain’s Daughter or Sultan’s Daughter), though some, such as Mulan, do not hold the actual title of Princess. Each Official Disney Princess must: A) have a primary role in a Disney animated feature film, B) be human or closely human-like (i.e. Ariel), and C) not appear primarily in a sequel. The actual title of Princess (or equivalent) is not necessary, but certainly helps. Regardless of any actual title(s) possessed, each Official Disney Princess is properly addressed (within the franchise) as: “Princess ________”. Facts pertaining to the original fairy tales upon which the films are based are irrelevant to the versions appearing in the franchise. The Princesses are portrayed in Stain glass art from the game series Kingdom Hearts. It is to note that despite Ariel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and her sister Elsa are not princesses of hearts in the game series, they are considered Princesses of Hearts through the Fanfiction Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason, with Merida as the exception, as the Princesses of Heart of the Future; while the princesses of hearts in the game series are called the Princesses of Heart of the Past. The Artwork provided of their stain glass are not from the game creators, but Deviantart Artists. Please support them by buying the art from them. Snow White Snow White, the main protagonist of the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, is the first Disney Princess. She has short black hair and brown eyes and is currently the youngest Disney Princess at age 14 (in her film appearance). She is voiced by Adriana Casselotti in her film, and Katherine Von Till in modern media (official website, sing-a-longs, etc.). Snow White is a true princess; the daughter of a King, she also marries an unnamed Prince, though it is unclear whether he is the son of a King or of a Regnant Prince or if he is a Regnant Prince himself. She is one of the seven Princesses of Heart in the game series Kingdom Hearts. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is ruby red. Cinderella Cinderella is the main protagonist of her eponymous film and the second Disney princess. She is somewhere between the ages 16 and 20. She is voiced by Ilene Woods in her original film and Jennifer Hale in the sequels and other modern media. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to have siblings, although they are her stepsiblings and not actual siblings. Cinderella is not noble-born; she becomes a Princess by marriage to Prince Charming, the son of a King. Cinderella is often considered to be the leader of the Princesses, or at least their spokesperson, though it is unclear why. She is one of the seven Princesses of Heart in the game series Kingdom Hearts. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is diamond blue. Aurora Aurora is the titular protagonist of the film Sleeping Beauty, although she is the princess to have the least amount of screen time. She is voiced by Mary Costa. She has golden hair and violet eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to be physically injured by the villain, as she pricked her finger on Maleficent's enchanted spinning wheel. Aurora has the purest pedigree of any Disney Princess; she is the first-born daughter (and only child) of a King and marries Prince Phillip; the firsborn son and heir of a King. She is also well educated by her three godmothers. She is one of the seven Princesses of Heart in the game series Kingdom Hearts. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is Sapphire pink. Ariel Ariel is the main female protagonist of the films The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II (although the title of main female protagonist is shared with Melody) and The Little Mermaid III as well as the The Little Mermaid Television Series. She is the first Disney Princess to have not been born human and is also the first Disney princess to have children as she and Eric had a daughter, Melody in the sequel. She is voiced by Jodi Benson in all films and modern media and has red hair and blue eyes. She is the second Disney Princess to be 16 years old (after Aurora) in her first film. Ariel’s title comes primarily from her father, King Triton; as one of his daughters, she holds the title of Princess, though as the youngest of seven, she is unlikely to inherit the kingdom, however, she does acquire the title of Princess Consort through her marriage to Prince Eric, though it is unclear whether he is a Prince Regnant, the son of a King, or both. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is Aquamarine green. The Ariel Stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Belle Belle is the fifth Disney princess and the main female protagonist of the film Beauty and the Beast. Belle is the first Disney Princess to have been the antagonist of her love interest. She is 18-19 and has brown hair and hazel eyes. She is voiced by Paige O' Hara in all movies but one, in which she is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is also the first person to have a confirmed country in the movie (France), since the countries of other princesses are inferred, though not confirmed. Belle is of common birth. When she marries Prince Adam (a Prince Regnant of his principality), she becomes a Princess Consort. She is one of the seven Princesses of Heart in the game series Kingdom Hearts. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is topaz yellow. Jasmine Jasmine is the main female protagonist of the Aladdin film, its two sequels, and the 'Aladdin'' television series. Jasmine is voiced by Linda Larkin and has black hair and brown eyes.'' Jasmine is noble-born; the firstborn daughter (and only child) of the Sultan of Agrabah, thus she is born with the title "Shahzadi Sultan" (Princess). When she marries Aladdin, a commoner (the son of the self-styled “king of thieves” notwithstanding), he gains the title Prince Consort. She is one of the seven Princesses of Heart in the game series Kingdom Hearts. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is turquoise. The Jasmine stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Pocahontas Pocahontas is the main protagonist in the film Pocahontas and its sequel, Pocahontas II, and is the first Disney Princess to have been based (loosely) a real person, and not on a fairytale. She has black hair, brown eyes, and is voiced by Irene Bedard. She is the first Disney Princess to have two "princes" (John Smith and John Rolfe, though only the former is an official Disney Prince). Pocahontas is the second Princess (after Jasmine) to have a different singing voice than speaking voice. Pocahontas was born the eldest child of Chief Powhatan, thus she is technically a Princess (i.e. Chieftain’s Daughter), which though not an European title, is accorded the respect of one in the sequel. Her eventual marriage to John Rolfe (a commoner) does not change her status or his. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is Fire Opal Orange. The Pocahontas Stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Mulan Fa Mulan is the main protagonist in Disney's film Mulan and its sequel Mulan II. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is the first Disney princess to be based on a legend instead of a fairytale, and the second to be not based on a fairytale (Pocahontas). Mulan is voiced by Ming-Na, who voiced Stacy's mother in Phineas and Ferb. Mulan is (to date) the only Disney Princess to not hold the title of Princess in one form or another; not noble born, she bears no titles of her own, although she earns the non-noble title of Imperial Consul. Her eventual marriage to General Li Shang (also non-noble) does not grant her any titles either. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is Chartreuse Green Peridot. The Mulan Stain Glass can be found on Deviantart. Tiana Tiana is the main female protagonist in the film The Princess and the Frog. Tiana made history as the first African-American princess. She is the third to be married into the Princess life. She is probably the princess closest to our time period as her story is set in New Orleans in the 1920’s. Tiana is voiced by Anika Noni Rose and the fourth princess since Belle to have her voice actress both talk and sing. Commoner-born, Tiana becomes Princess Consort upon her marriage to Prince Naveen, the eldest son and Heir Apparent of the King of Maldonia. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is Emerald green. The Tiana Stain Glass can be found on Deviantart. Rapunzel Rapunzel is the main female protagonist in the film Tangled and the short Tangled Ever After. Like Aurora, she is blonde, born into the title and was removed from her parent’s custody as a baby, only to be reunited in her late teens. Her hair has magical properties. She is voiced by Mandy Moore. She is strong-willed and her preferred weapon is a frying pan. Rapunzel is born a Princess; the only child of the King of Corona, she eventually marries Eugene “Flynn Rider” Fitzherbert, giving him the title of Prince Consort. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is Amethyst purple. The Rapunzel stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Merida Merida is the main protagonist of the Disney/Pixar film Brave, making her the first Pixar Princess. She is the first princess since Ariel to have red hair: she has curly, red hair and blue eyes. She is voiced by Kelly MacDonald. She lives in medieval Scotland and is the first Disney Princess without a love interest until the sequel to the film. Merida is a true Princess; firstborn of King Fergus of DunBroch. Her lack of a romantic interest (and lack of any sequels) make it unlikely that she will rise to rule the kingdom as a Regnant Queen, considering the views of gender equality in the era. Merida is the only Disney princess that doesn't appear in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The Merida stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Pending Disney Princesses The following are characters who are expected to join the franchise or qualify for the franchise but have not been included. Anna & Elsa Anna is a Norwegian princess in the upcoming Disney movie Frozen. She is optimistic, awkward, and happy-go-lucky. She was overshadowed by her sister, Elsa. When she first met Hans, he proposed, and she agreed. But as she went to save her sister, she fell in love with Kristoff. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. She owns one half of the tears of chronis while her sister has the other half. The color of her Tears of Chronis half is Fuchsia Garnet pink. Elsa is Princess Anna's older sister and the deuteragonist of the upcoming Disney film, Frozen. She was the queen of Arendelle. Shut her true personality from the world, she looks graceful and cold. But deep inside, she wrestles with a mighty secret: she could manipulate snow and ice. Haunted by the moment her magic almost killed her sister, Anna, she spent her entire life trying to suppress it. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis half is Cyan garnet blue. The Anna and Elsa stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Unofficial Princesses Alice Alice is the main prtoagonist of Disney's Alice in Wonderland. She is supposedly not a princess because she does not have royal or high status. She has a bad temper and lives in England. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is included in a few Disney Princess Sing-A-Longs. She is voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. She is however, a princess in the game Kingdom Hearts. She is also one of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis is pearl white. The Alice stain glass can be found on Deviantart. Kairi Kairi is the princess in the video game Kingdom Hearts. She is not a Disney Princess due to the fact she was never in a movie. She is also one of the ]Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. The color of her Tears of Chronis half is Siberite blue. The Kairi's Heart Artwork provided is from it's rightful owner and can be found on Deviantart. Kilala Kilala is the main protagonist of the manga series Kilala Princess, and not a princess probably because she is a manga heroine, and possibly her lack of a film. Kilala was once apart of the Princesses chosen by Chronis in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. However, upon her impending death, the tears were passed down and protected in Castle Mordan to be given to her granddaughter Patty Cornell, Princess of Cornell and heroine of the Fanfiction. The color of her Tears of Chronis half is rubellite red. Unlike the other Princess chosen by Chronis, Kilala's rose takes on a representation of Patty's life in the plot. As warn, when the rose loses all of its petals, the holder of the rose will meet the same fate. Patty Cornell Patty Cornell is the main heroine of the Kingdom Hearts X Epic Mickey Fanfiction'' Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason''. She is not an official Disney princess because she is a fanfiction heroine and the granddaughter of Kilala Reno from Kilala Princess. Also to note is her dark story background of neglect, self deception (lying to herself), and violence she occasionally finds herself wrapped up in. Had she been apart of the line up, she would be the first princess to speak mostly of death in another language, be competent with magic, drink wine as a minor, get beaten almost to death by a group of girls older than her, and to have an older brother and cousin. She would also be the first with the symbol of animal behind her being a crow and a weapon being a scythe. The Patty's Station of Awakening Artwork can be found on Deviantart by the authors of Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason. Gallery Patty s station of awakening by divinethr33-d6sdxpc.jpg Kairi s heart by annria2002-d494e43.jpg Alice s stained glass window by akili amethyst-d2qouga.png Kingdom hearts elsa and anna stain glass window by jesuslover22-d6il00d.jpg Stained glass merida by akili amethyst-d5o2loh.png.jpg Rapunzel s stainedglasswindow by akili amethyst-d3f5m4g.png Mulan stained glass by akili amethyst-d4vrfig.png.jpg Pocahontas stainedglasswindow by akili amethyst-d38g4et.png Jasmine s stained glass take2 by akili amethyst-d235scd.png Station of Awakening- Belle (Art) KHI.png Ariel s stained glass window by akili amethyst-d3j2gx8.png Station of Awakening- Aurora (Art) KHI.png Station of Awakening- Cinderella (Art) KHI.png Station of Awakening- Snow White (Art) KHI.png 297px-Princesses of Heart.png Kilala Stain Glass edit copy.jpg|Kilala Reno's Kingdom Hearts Stain Glass. Tiana s stained glass window by akili amethyst-d3ewa0f.png Stain glass patty in progress copy by divinethr33-d6u4eg7.jpg|Patty's Station of Awakening Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Princesses Category:Video Games Category:Protagonists Category:Kingdom Hearts